What Happend Last Night
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: OC'S WANTED! SEE CHAPTER 4. what happens when Mori wakes up in a strange room next to a strange woman? it would have been fine if Mori wasn't NAKED! follow this tale of Romance. Mori x OC. Hunny and Mori are a bit OCC just a heads up
1. what the hell happend last night

**HIIIIII! THIS IS MY FIRST OURAN FANFIC. SORRY ABOUT ANY MISTAKES AND WHAT NOT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LET ME MIND WONDER AND I DONT THINK SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**

* * *

The sun shone thro the curtains on to Mori's face. His face cringed and barred its self into the pillow. _'what time is it?'_ he thought as he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to see not his alarm clock but instead a blond head of hair. _'how did Mitsukuni get here?'_ he thought as he sat up now looking at **"Mitsukuni"** only to discover its not his cousin but instead a woman...

Mori sat there shocked and slowly got out of bed. he looked down and noticed he was naked. his eyes searched the room for his clothing to find them catered along the floor. _'this isnt my house'_ he thought. "what the hell happened last night" he said in burly a whisper. he found his pants over by the end table on the side of the bed the woman was on carfaly he tiptoed to his pants and slowly put them on. as he was doing up his pants he heard the woman wake up. the woman sat up and blinked running her hand through her long blond hair. the woman cocked her said and said"good morning". Mori turned to look at the mystery woman. the woman was curvaceous but not over weight she had to be at least five foot, her blond hair went past her shoulder to mid back with a slight wave. his stared into her crystal blue with wonder. he was about to say something when she spoke up. "how are you feeling?" she asked her happy face turning to concern. "i...um... i feel a bit sick. 'why am i stuttering'" this was weird for him he was always so calm when it came to awkered situations being in the host club he came across a lot of them. the woman got up quickly. Mori slammed his eyes shut. "what are you doing?" he opened his eyes to see the girl in a black tank top and matching shorts. "um..." Mori's face flushed, he looked away suddenly the woman giggled at his behavure. "you must be hungry!" the woman turned to the door and began to open it. she turned back to Mori and smiled. "ill make you something to eat". Mori nodded and followed her out of the room._ 'what happened last night?'_

20 minuets latter Mori and the woman are sitting across from each other. Mori starred down at his plate. eggs, bacon, and hash browns. " is everything ok?" Mori's gaze shot up at the woman who looked worried. "yes thankyou." Mori smiled as he took a bite of eggs. "good. im Aya" the woman named Aya stayed as she smiled sweetly before returning to her own breakfast which consisted of a grape frut and shugger. "Aya?" mori questioned. Aya looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "I don't mean to offend you but how did i get here?" he watched her face looking for disappointment which never came. Aya finished chewing her bite she had just taken and put her spoon down. "it's not a surprise you don't remember. you walked into the restaurant i work at and had a few to many drinks." this confused him he never drank. at lease he had stopped once Mitsukuni found out. "you had gotten so trashed that there was no way you were going to make it home safe so i brought you hear and put you in the gust bedroom, you began to strip down to nothing and climbed into bed. i left to get my pajamas on and came back to check on you. you began saying something about it being all your fault and you were sorry. i began to pull the covers over you when you garbed me by my wrist and rapped your arms around me I couldn't get back up so i just fell asleep. im sorry if I scared you" she was now moving her spoon around the grape frut with a slight blush on her face.

Mori remembered now Mitsukuni had yelled at him because he wouldn't alow him to eat sweets. "im so sorry i put you though that last night" mori apologized. they sat the rest of the time in silence. Aya stood clearing the table and began washing the dishes. mori watched as she began to hum. he knew the song she hummed. it was a lullaby his mom would sing to him when he was a babe. he stood and walked over to Aya and grabbed a towel for the counter and began drying the dishes.. the only sound being made was the running water and Ayas humming. " im Takashi...by the way" she had given her frist name so he disided to give his as well...that and she saw him naked they were past being formal. "i like that name" she stated with the smile returning. the washed the rest of the dishes in silence. after awhile Mori and Aya returned to the guest room where Mori disided to look for the rest of his clothing. Aya went to the room just opposite of him to get dressed her self. when Mori was finished he went and sat back down at the table in the kitchen. it was saturday so he didn't have school or club activity. he had checked his phone and found no messages from his family or the guys (or haruhi). he heard Ayas Foots steps re-entering the kitchen. he turned to look at her. she had her hair in a ponytail with a few strands in her face being that they were too short to put up. she was wearing a light blue V-neck t-shirt that didn't show of too much cleavage. light blue skinny genes and washed out brown cowboy boots. "you look nice" Mori stated with a crooked smile. Aya blushed "thanks.. i have to go into town today would you like to come?" she asked at she held up car keys. Mori nodded and followed her out the door. they piled into a black Chevy spark. and they were off.

they began driving into the direction of Hunnys house. before hitting the street she took a left. she parked the car out side a tea shop. they climbed out and entered the tea shop. once inside Mori noticed Chika and Satoshi sitting at a far end table. 'hopefully they don't knotice...to late' Satoshi began waving his brother over with a huge grin on his face which diapered when he saw Aya looking at him with a strange look. "do you know them?" she asked Takashi. he sight and nodded "that's my brother and my cousin." Satoshi and Chika began making their way over to Aya and Mori. Satoshi went over to Aya grabbing her hand and lowering to plant a kiss. Aya stared at him like he had two heads before she could say something Satoshi was ripped away by Chika "sorry miss for my idiot cousin" a faint hey! could be heard from satoshi. "its alright. ill leave you with them then, i just have to grab some tea." Aya walked away to the counter and began ordering some tea. Mori Turned his attention to his family Satoshi spoke first "so THATs what happened to you last night!?" nudging his head in Aya direction. Mori shook his head no and looked back to Aya who was beginning to walk back over to them. he didn't know why but he began to think he was starting to fall for Aya_ 'that's crazy'_ he thought _'i just met her! i don't even know how old she is._' he heard his name being called and looked down at a worried Aya. "are you alright?" she asked he nodded yes to her. "we could split from here if you want too." she looked at him waiting for an answer. _'i'd have to leave at some point but i just don't want to'_ "id like to come with you if that's alright" mori stated and watched as Ayas bright smile came back to her face. "sure!" she said as she began walking to the door "it was nice to meet you two" she smiled at Satoshi and Chicka who waved their good byes. mori was about to leave when Satoshi grabbed his sleeve. "ill tell mom your with a friend ok?!" mori smiled at his younger brother before heading out for a day he'd never forget.


	2. This should be intresting

**HI OURAN FANDOM! IM SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER I'M BABY SITTING AND I HAVE NO TIME TO FIX THIS TODAY BUT I WILL AT SOME POINT. I DONT HAVE INTERNET AT MY HOUSE SO I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. THANKYOU TO MY TWO FOLLOWERS ON THIS STORY I WAS JUMPING UP AND DOWN AND MY FRIENDS LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS NUTS (THEY DONT UNDERSTAND) PLEASE READ AND WRITGHT A REVEIW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL ARE THINKING :3 THANKS**

**I DONT OWN OURAN OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH OURAN , I ONLY OWN AYA.**

**WARNING: UNDER AGE DRINKING AND ALCAHOL ABUSE. AND A VONRABUL MORI**

* * *

Mori had enjoyed going to the commoner market where they had run into Haruhi and Tamaki, Haruhi was buying some new coffee for the club and Tamaki insisted on going with her. Mori waved hi to them and continued following Aya who was to busy looking at her list to notice. Tamaki starred at Mori as he walked behind some girl he had never seen before.

"Haruhi? who is that with Mori Sempi?" Tamaki asked as he turned away from the two. Haruhi blinked twice before shaking her head. "her names Aya Hanada. she's a 4th year at the commoners school down the street. i wonder how he knows her?" they both continued to watch as Aya and Mori payed and headed back to the car.  
(back with Mori and Aya)

" i have two more stops, what do you want to do after?" Mori pondered this question 'what do i want to do? should i go home or should i go back to a girl i just met apartment. if i go home i might run into Miskani. if i stay i would have to find away home again and then run into miskani unless she lets me spend the night again,' they stopped at a red light and Aya turned to look at Mori for it was taking him a long time to answer. "Takashi?" Mori snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Aya. "i...um...if its alright i'd like to stay with you. But id have to check in with my mother" Mori felt his face redden in the cheeks. She turned back to driving "alright" she said with a smile. They drove for about a half hour till they were pulling into 'oh god' Ouran. Aya pulled into the a spot right out front of the doors. She turned and opened the glove department pulling out some papers that read Ouran Academy Addmition forms. " I just have to run in and drop these off. you can stay in the car if you want." she opened the door and climbed out of the car. Mori shortly followed. Aya walked up to the school map and started surching with her finger. "the administration office should be around here somewhere." Mori began to walk. Aya turned "where you going?" she asked Mori just smiled and nudged his head in a way to say this way. Aya followed. 5 minuets latter they arrived to the administration office. the woman behind the desk was a heavy-set woman with a tight black bun that sat onto of her head. her black beety eyes looked up from the screen and smiled at the two young people. she saw Mori first. "how may i help you Mr. Morinoszuka?" she asked in a voice that was overly happy and a smile that was just a tad fake. Mori stepped aside to let a puzzled Aya move up. "um. i have my Administration papers." Aya said as she handed the papers to the woman. "Ah right you're the 4th year Honner Student that's going to be starting here soon. alright i belive you have your uniform right?" The woman began typing Aya's information on the computer. "yes i have to pick it up at the cleaners" Aya said with a smile. "well then you will be in the same class as Mr. Morinazuka so im sure he would gladly show you around on your frist day, isn't that right ?" the woman lifted her head to see Mori nod. "good. we will see you both on monday" the woman quickly shooed them out the door. they walked back to the car in silence. once in the car Aya turned to Mori and said "so you go to this school!" he didn't know if she was mad or happy about this. he waited a moment to answer but before he could. "thats great!" she laughed Mori looked surprised. "at less ill have one friend at this school she chuckled a little and Mori smiled maybe there will be a thing between them.

Mori disided to go home. he got out of the car and before her closed the door he said "thankyou...for everything" Aya smiled at him "no problem it was interesting. ill see you at school." she smiled and was ready to put the car back into drive when a thought traveled across Mori's mind "Students don't have a parking lot. i could come by and pick you up and bring you home if you want, i just have a club meeting after school should only be 30 minuets." Aya turned to look at him and with a smile she said "id like that. i have Art Club after school everyday so that would be perfect thanks". with a nod Mori shut the door and watched as she drove away. Mori smiled as he thought about his adventures with Aya. he turned and open the door.

_'school should be interesting'._

(monday in the limo with Chika, Honny, Satoshi,and Mori)

"this isn't the way to school" Satoshi pointed out as they passed several people gawking as they drove past. Chika was reading a book Wile hunny and Satoshi looked out the window trying to find a sign that would tell them where they were. 'Miskani had ignored me all morning since he and Chika came for breakfast this morning he wont even look at me. what i did was for his own good he has no right to be mad at me. sigh at less ill have Aya and the rest of the club to keep me company." The car began to slow to a stop in front of the familer condo complex where Aya lived. the door opened and Aya began to rush down the stairs in that oh so puffy yellow dress. her hair was placed in a high ponie tail with a soled red bow. the drive opened the door and Aya climed in next to Mori. "Good morning Takashi Good morning Satorish , Chika" Satoshi snapped his head around and smiled and turned back to the window Chika mearly made an eh sound and Takashi just smiled Honny haddent seamed to noticed that they had gained another passenger maybe it was because his cousin and "best friend" did introduce him to her. the rest of the car ride was silent.

at school it whent the same Honny not paying attention to Mori and Aya. Honny was still mad at Mori for not letting him eat sweets but he really wanted to talk to him about this new girl and find out how he knew her but he wasnt going to break first. School had ended and it was time for after school Club activity. Mori had shown Aya where Music room 3 was and the art room was down the hall. he had a feeling she wouldn't be to long so he told her to come to music room 3 when your finished. on his way to the host club he wondered how hunny would react. he was beginning to feel a little lost without him. he wanted to tell hunny what happened with Aya and how he woke up in her house but he knew that would make hunny mad because he had promised to quit drinking when honny had found out. Mori has had a drinking problem since he was in middle school. some how he would get a hold of alcohol and just get lost in it. his father was pressuring him on being the best in kendo. if he lost a mach he would see the disappointment on his fathers face and would drink some more. this went on till there 2nd year of high school when he lost agents the schools rivels. his father gave him a long speech on how this is unexseponal and how are you to be the head of the house when im dead and gone and blah blah blah. it made Mori feel worthless so he began to drink and drink and drink and he couldn't stop. by the time hunny came in Mori was on the floor in the fetal position holding an empty bottle of gin crying saying he was sorry over and over. hunny had stayed with him the whole night brushing his hand on Mori's head while he cried saying its ok and rubbing his back when he was violently ill. when Mori came too he saw hunny sitting looking at him. hunny told him what he saw and began to cry not the host tears most girls saw but real tears. hunny thought his cousin his best friend was going to die or he would continue this untill he did die. Mori swore to never drink again because he didn't want to ever see miskani so upset.

Mori was now standing in front of the host clubs door. with a big sigh he opened the door only to be takled to the ground by a weeping hunny. "im sorry Takashi!" Mori smiled and helded hunny till he stopped.

23 minuets latter Aya was standing out side of Music room 3 ' do i just walk in?' she thought. she had stood there for the past 15 minuets trying to fidgger out what to do. "ill just go in" with a deep breath she opened the door only to be hit by hundreds of beautiful rose petals. "welcome" Aya looked around and saw Mori smiling at her with the blond boy who turned out to be the same age as her on his shoulders. before Aya could walk in their derection A tall blond boy was standing in her way with his hand extended. the boy took her hand and welcomed her to the club calling her a princess. Aya chuckled pinching tamaki's cheack's "Arnt you just the cutest." Tamakis giggle turned to a slow ha...ha once she let go she walked over to Mori and hunny. once again she was intrupted by two meddling twins. "who are you?" they asked in unison. Aya just smiled and held out her hand "Aya Hanada" the twins smiled and shook her hand together. "im Hikaru" the one on the left said "and im and Kaoru" said the one on the right "its nice to meet you" Aya smiled sweetly as they finished shaking. "what brings you to the club princess?" Tamaki asked as he picked up her hand once more pulling toured a couch in the oppest direction. hunny jumped off of Mori shoulders and ran over to the rest of the group. Mori felt a bit jellous over the sweet smile Aya gave his friends. "Takashi giving me a ride home" she answered looking at the blond man who sat down next to her. everyone went silent for awhile and it was kind of awkward. Aya began to fidget in her seat, she didn't like sitting still for so long plus no one was talking which made her very nurvis. which was new to her because people seamed to open up to her really quickly. Hunny finally had anuff and ran and jumped into Aya's lap which made her jump. "Aya! would you like some cake?" he scanned her face with his big brown eyes, a moment passed before Aya smiled and said sure.

the club members started to pack up and head out saying good-by to there sempi's. Tamaki and haruhi where about to leave when Tamaki turned around and faced his 3 sempi's. "hope you can join us again tomorrow Aya sempi" Aya picked up her side saddle bag flinging it over her shoulder. "i like too, i have art club afterschool everyday but ill be in after that seeing as Takashi and Miskani are my ride home" she smiled and waved as the two under classmen left. "Aya would you like to come to my house for dinner with me and Takashi?" hunny asked pulling onto Aya's hand. "I'd love too but i have to go to work" Aya's face drooped when she looked at hunny and saw the hurt in his eyes. it had looked like he was going to cry. hunny felt like crying because he felt like she didn't like him which was new to him because who doesnt like hunny. seeing the hurt on hunny's face Aya starts to gravel "but um im off thursday i could come then if that's alright?." hunny's face lit up and eyes tinkled as he jumped up and squeezed Usa-chan "OK!" he runs off towered the limo. Aya looked at Mori with a look that said 'what just happened?'. Mori just smiled and placed his hand on her back giving her a little push and they walked out the door.

_'thursday should be interesting'_ Mori thought

* * *

**SOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE POST A REVIW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. . ITS JUST A RIGHT DOWN THERE PRESS THE BUTTON. YAY!**


	3. well here goes nothing

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3 YAY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT AYA**

* * *

The rest of the week whent buy smothly Aya was picked up outside her Condo and whent to school with Mori and Hunny. she started packing exrta lunch so she could share with her new found freinds. class would go by just as smothly with hunny sitting to her left and Mori on her right. Her and Hunny would pass a sheet of paper that they had begun to cover with doodles. by lunch time the paper would be covered with bunnys and flowers and the three of them having a pickneck. eventuly Aya would get tired of the flowers and cuteness and draw a tank with usa-chan driving it to invaide the cake kingdom. Mori would peek over at the two and smile at hunnys face when Aya'd pass the paper back to Hunny. At lunch Aya would sit with the host club minus Haruhi who ate lunch in the classroom. Aya wond up having to share her lunch everyday because it was so different from there schools food.

On Tusday she brought Ti food with a side of Mexican Salsa and Cinnamen chips and on Wednesday she brought amarican food with a side of humas and crackers. she would always bring somekind of disert with her too. after the school day would end she would walk with Mori and Hunny to music room 3 then leave to head to the art room. eather an hour to three later she would return for a quick snack, then they would say there good byes and her Mori and Hunny would head to her house were they would go and drop her off so she could go to work. she would get out of work at about 8:00 and get home forty five minuets latter only to see Mori and Hunny waiting out front. by 11pm they would have there homework done and they would be on there way home. but thruseday had gone very different. when Mori and Hunny pulled up out side her house they found her already to go to school with a cupple extra bags. not questioning this (they figered it was clothing to change into) they drove to school just as always. they put the bags in music room 3 so they would be safe. the class day whent the same. same doodles. same tanks. same everything. when time for lunch came Aya ducked out and ran to the art room Mori watched with confusion as she ran the oppeset derection but followed the crowed thinging that she must have left her lunch in the one of the bags. when she didnt return to class he began to worry that maybe she got sick and whent home. his thoughts faded when Aya came into class with some white paint on her cheek and hands. Hunny gave her a questionabul look as she got closer, Aya just sat down grabing a peice of paper and writing "life of an artice" and passed it to hunny. the end of class never seem to came for Aya she just wanted class to end so she could grab her bags and head to one of the Kitchen class rooms. she was so nervice over the fact she was going to meet Mori and Hunnys family that she needed to bake. she whent to the art room at lunch to work on her painting so she could skip the club today. 'what am i going to bake?' she thought 'hunny likes cake, mori dosnt seem to care...i dont know about his family! what if they hate sweets! or the like them but hate what i make!" Ayas mind was racing she didnt know what to do! she could ask Hunny and mori but they would probably say somthing like they have 10 bakers that will make anything we want so dont worry. wich would make her even more nervice and she would freek and probably fant or worse shed get sick!. all this thinking was starting to make her feel ill so she took a deep breath held it for 5 seconds then let it out. reached into the bag and grabed out an apron. tieing it tight arround her she began getting out bowls.

Three hours had passed when she was finnished. Aya had made about 5 different diserts. there was different colored Woopy Pies, Maltapule pies of different flavers, Cupcakes of all shapes and sizes, Acupple of different cakes with dissines, and Fudge. "yes i'm finished!" she exclamed and she began to look around and relized she had made way to much. 'how am i going to get this to there house?' she sighed and began paking up different boxes she got from work. in eatch box there were 10 woopyPies 1 pie or cake 1 huge peace of fudge and 6 cupcakes. all and all she had about 12 boxes. she disided to attempt to carry all the boxes at once. after she changed she began her attempt. she tyed string around eatch box leaveing a loop on top. she put her arms thro eatch loop and had six on each of her arms. slowly she began her martch to the host club.

20 minets latter

Aya made it to the host club only droping 2 boxes. she felt proud of her self. she staired at the door. 'how the hell am i going to get in?' she thoguht.

10 minetes latter

Aya stood there stairing at the door boxes still in hand. 3 sweat drops on the back of her head. "this is redickulus!" she almost shout. "would you like help?" and erry voice said from behind her. Aya jumped triping over her feet cousing 4 boxes to go flying. only to be cout buy the erry voiced person dessed in black. " i didnt mean to frighten you miss" said the man. Aya was still trying to catch her breath when the man handed her back the boxes. "i-its alright i was lost in thought. oh thankyou, could you please open the door for me?" the man did as she asked and opend the door. Aya noded to him in thanks and walked in the door closing close behind her.

* * *

**SOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? ITS THE SHORTEST ONE SO FAR BUT YEA SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND UM YEA. :D**


	4. Well its about time

**HI EVERYONE! ITS BEEN A FEW WEEKS SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY. I STILL DONT HAVE INTERNET SO IM SITTING IN THE LIBRARY UPDATING THIS MY IPAD AND EVERYTHING ELS. I HAD ALOT OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT. PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME :D OK ON WITH THE DINNER!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT AYA**

**#PRAYERSFORBOSTON **

* * *

The Host's were cleaning the clubroom after yet another stressful day when the doors opened. Aya stood there hold what looked like desert boxes. Mori stood about to go over to help when the rest of the host's were already at her side. "Aya whats in the box" the twins asked together "some deserts i made" she said as she set the boxes down. "Aya you didn't need to make anyth..." Hunny was cut off by the smell coming off the boxes. "Whats that smell" Tamaki asked as he sniffed the air picking up on of the boxes. "I made anuff for everyone" Aya says as she starts handing out the boxes.

by the time it was time to leave the twins had eaten all of there treets so they started to take Tamakis when he wasnt looking. When Tamaki and Haruhi were about to leave he noticed how light his box was. When he looked inside he found no treets but a note with a two chibi charicters that resembeld the twins. Tamaki was fumming mad untill Haruhi told him she would share with him. Kyoya had left not tolong befor this whent down.

On their way out of the club Mori leaned in Aya's ear and whispered "you look cute" and continued walking leaving a red-faced Aya standing there.

Aya was wearing a Light blue dress that stopped just passed her knee. the Dress was kind of fitted around the middle. she had a small dark brown belt on the seam of the fitted area. On her feet were tall Dark brown Cow Boy boots.

"Aya you coming?" Hunny asked as he grabbed her arm causing her to snap out of it and follow.

-Time-skip-

Mori, Hunny, and Aya pulled up in front of the HunniNozuka estate. "wow its huge!" Aya looked at the window as the Limo came to a stop. Hunny opened the door and ran from the car. Mori stepped out next offering a hand to Aya. "thanks" she said with a smile. they walked up the steps were Mori's parents and Satoshi waited with Chika and Hunny and there parents.

"welcome" Mori's and Hunny's mother said as they walked down and each took Aya's hand leading her to the house.

-another-time-skip-

"Aya this pie is delicious! thankyou for making it" Mori's father said as he grazed for his fourth peace of the night. Dinner had gone by very smooth and now they were relaxing and enjoying the deserts Aya had made.

"I'm glad you like it" Aya smiled and reached for her cup of coffee. Mori was sitting next to her on the left and Satoshi was on her right. Hunny and Chicka had started to go at it and were out back fighting. Mrs, HunniNozuka had retired for the night and Mr. HunniNozuka was in a Disert-coma from eating an entire box him self.

"Aya what do you do for work?" Mori's mother asked "if you don't mind me asking?". Aya set down her cup gently. "i use to work at a bar down town not to far from my house but i left that job yesterday and started working in a pastry shop." Aya answered gracfaly. "thats Great! Now where did you meet my son?" Mori began to choke on his coffee. Aya looked at him with conceren. he gave her a look telling her he was fine. "you see i was on my way to my work shift from my old school and it was really dark out and um these guys came out of no ware and began hurassing me and um Takashi pulled up in a car and told me to get in and he staired down the guys cousing them to back off and he drove me home were i called out of work and he stayed to make sure i was ok and it got really late so i um let him crash on my couch and so ya. he also helped me out the next day with showing me around the school and we became friends and um ya." Aya's face was bright red. she had just lyed out her ass becuas she Knew Mori didnt want his mother to find out about his drinking so she made up parts of it manly the part that sounds like the twilight movie they had watched the night pryer. (she much perfers Harry potter the twilight./Potter head for life\) "Takashi your a hero." Mori was in shock and just stared at Aya.

it started to get late. Mori and Aya said there good buys and headed out to the car. they road in silence as the pulled up to Aya's house. Mori got out of the car and walked Aya to the door. Aya fiddled with her keys once she found the right one she looked only to be met with Moris lips contacting hers takeing her by surprise. once he pulled back he looked into her eyes looking for something. Aya placed her had on her lips looking into his eyes. they stood like this for a minuet before mori turned and began walking down the stairs saying "sorry" only to be stoped by Aya grabbing his arm and pulling him around. "it's about time." she said with a smirk going in for another kiss. this time the kiss was deeper. Aya put her arms around his neck and he put his hands and arms around her waist pulling her close. the broke apart and smiled. "goodnight" he said still holding on to her. "that it is" she replied giving him a sweet smile before letting go and turning into the house. she paused and turned. "so what does this make us?" Mori turned to his driver and signaled for him to drive around the block. he stepped up the steps and to Aya moving a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. "I'm not sure. the club can't know there's rules.." he said looking into her eyes. he didn't want to keep it a secret from them but he knew he would be throwing Aya into the lion's den his the customers found out not to mention what Hunny told him last night.

-FLASH-BACK-

leaving Aya's house Mori and Hunny climbed into the limo. they were headed to hunnys house as Mori was going to spend the night. "Takashi?" Moir turned to his cousin. "I think i'm going to ask Aya out. i know there's rules with the club but I don't care. what do you think should i go for it?" Mori didn't know what to say he wanted Hunny to be happy but deep down he didn't want that to happen. Mori wanted to ask her out she had seen him at his worst times and she didn't turn away from him. Mori went to say something but was cut off by hunny "Good ill ask her to the Maskaraid Ball next month!" Hunny giggled and hugged Usa-chan. Mori really hated when he did that answering for him, never letting him have a voice. Mori was the wild type but how was he 'wild' if he never got the chance to be that. He had to make his move some how before Hunny; Aya needed to know how he felt.

-[END FLAHBACK]-

"We'll be like Romeo and Juliet just with a better outcome" Aya said looking at him. she smiled at him. they staird into each others eyes and untill they heard the car pull up. "well I should be going" Mori said not moving from his stop. "ya i should get inside" Aya said also not moving from her spot. the car window rolled down and Satoshi popped his head out of the window. "JUST KISS HER AND LETS GO!" both Aya and Mori jumped forgetting Satoshi had joined them for the ride.

"bye" Aya said lifting up on to her tippy toes kissing his cheeck and headed inside. "bye" Mori walked back to the car getting in. "SOOOOOOO how was it?" Satoshi asked as the car started it way home. Mori didnt answer he just looked out the window. they roud in silence for a bit untill "How you going to tell Miskani?" Satoshi just had to ask. Moris eyes became wide he had forgotton that he would have to tell Miskani. this is going to be hard. "Satoshi don't say anything to Miskani, ill think of somthing" Satoshi just shruged and looked out the window. this is going to be one of the hardest secrets Satoshi has ever had to keep.

* * *

**SOOOOO THERES MY CHAPTER. WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU LOVE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? LET ME KNOW! YOU COULD PM ME I DONT MIND JUST LET ME KNOW.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A FILLER CHAPTER BECAUSE WELL I DONT KNOW WHAT ELS TO WRITE :( IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW. THE NEXT REAL CHAPTER WONT BE TILL THE BALL SO THERES GOING TO BE A TIME SKIP TO THE BALL. IM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY TOO BUT I HAVE A HUGE SURPRISE FOR THE ENDING WHICH IS WHY I PLAN ON DOING A SECOND STORY TO THIS! FOR THIS STORY IM GOING TO NEED OC'S AND OC CHILDREN IF ANY. FOR THE FOLLOWING HOSTS. HUNNY, KYOYA, HIKARU, KAORU, TAMAKI, AND HARUHI. THIS IS WHAT I WANT YOU TO FILL OUT PLEASE**

**NAME:**

**AGE: (THE STORY TAKES PLACE TEN YEARS AFTER THIS STORY)**

**HUSBAND OR WIFE:**

**JOB:**

**DAY CLOTHING:**

**NIGHT CLOTHING:**

**DRESS WEAR:**

**KIDS:**

**BACKGROUND:(BORN RICH OR NOT)**

**MEDICAL HISTORY: (IF ANY)**

**PERSONALITY:**

**ANYTHING ELS YOU CAN THINK OF: **

**PLEASE SEND ME IN YOUR OC AND ILL LET YOU KNOW IN A FEW WEEKS :D TILL THEN BELIVE IN HARRY POTTER HES THE ONLY HOPE WE HAVE LEFT!**


	5. Random fun chapter

**A/N: YAY CHAPTER FIVE! THIS IS A REALLY FUN CHAPTER. YOU FIND OUT A LITTLE BIT ABOUT AYA AND SEE THERE RELATIONSHIP EXPAND. IF ANYONE IS CONFUSIED ON THE HOLE HUNNY BEING OC I CAN EXPLAINE IT. IVE ALWAYS THOUGHT THERE WAS MORE BEHIND THERE CHARICTERS IVE ONLY WATCHED THE ANIME AND READ THE FIRST MANGA. SO IVE THOUGHT THERE WAS A LITTLE MORE. LIKE HOW MORI DOSN'T TALK I GAVE IT MY OWN IDEA ABOUT HUNNY NOT LETTING HIM HAVE A CHANCE WHICH YOU WILL SEE IN THIS CHAPTER. ANY WHO ENJOY :D**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES I WANTED TO POST THIS CHAPTER AND WAS FIXING THE SPELLING BUT MY COMPUTER IS ACTING UP AND NOT LISTENING TO ME SO PLEASE DONT HATE.**

**IM STILL LOOKING FOR OC'S I HAVE SADLY ONLY GOTTEN ONE SO PLEASE SEND IN SOME OC! SEE THE FOURM ON CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Mori and Aya have been dating for about two weeks. They would go off during lunch and eat in the art room. both making up something to Hunny so he wouldn't follow. it was killing Mori lieing to Hunny but he wasnt sure how he would act. Hunny would go around telling people who looked at Aya they she was his and to back off not even knowing how close Mori and Aya were getting. Mori and Aya couldn't go out at night as Hunny always tagged along when Aya got out of work and on her days off. Aya and Mori just met up in the Art room and had finished their lunch. Aya had a project she had to finish so Mori sat down next to her. Aya was on the poetry wheel making a bowl that kept flopping because Mori keeps distracting her. "Haha Takashi stop you making me lose my focus." she laughed once again stopping the wheel to fix the clay. "i cant help it" he leaned over again planting a kiss on her cheek causing Aya to giggle. *cough cough* Aya and Mori jumped and turned toured the door. In the door way stood none other than the Twins. "well what do we have here" they said in unison as the slinked their way into the art room. Mori and Aya were both in shock they were cout. They both stood really fast Aya knocked the pottery wheel causing the bowl to go SLPAT!. "umm i ah umm" they both said staring at one another and back at the twins who were chuckling. "what do you think the others will say about this Kourou?"  
"Im not sure but Hunny sempi will be pretty upset don't you think so Hikaru?"

"absolutely Kourou"

Aya had anuff of this and started walking over to her bag pulling out a booklet. " ill give you this if you promise not to tell". the twins looked at each other than back to her. leaning down to look in to her eyes "whats that?" they said trying to take the booklet from Aya. "only the resepys you've been hounding me about" the twins eyes widened and looked at eatch other. the twins sighed and shook their heads ok. the bell rang letting them know its time to head back to class. Mori looked at Aya amazed at how she can handle all of this. " handled that very well" Mori said as they walked down the hall back to class. Aya looked up and said "ive had that planned for a week. it was about time someone found out so i thought of different ways to keep them quiet" she winked at Mori and walked into the class room. Mori chuckled.

Class had only been going on for about 20 Minette when the fire alarm went off. "Class you know what to do ill meet you all out side" the teacher said as he ran from the class room in search of a school official. the Class Rep lead the class from the school. outside you could see smoke pouring from the art room. "Takashi?" Aya asked leaning over to him "yeah?" he answered already knowing what she was going to say. "We didnt clean the clay did we?". Mori just shook his head.

**-later-that-day-**

The art room had been destroyed. when the Pottery wheel feel it knocked over the water bucket making the water go into the heater causing the heater to over eat and set on fire. The Fire department rendered it an accident so the school didn't look into it. the Art club had to be disbanded because of the lack of space. Mori was sitting outside of the Office while Aya was in with the Dean. the Door opened and Aya left thanking the man. they walked down the hall before they said anything. "The art program has been shut." she said with a sour look on her face. "so what does it mean?" (Aya's on an art's scholarship) "im going to join the Drama club i guess there's not much left of the arts unless i switch Scollerships but I'm not that good academically and can't play an interment except I can play jingle bells on the recorder not really sure that counts..." Mori reached over and grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze "either way it will be fine" Aya smiled at him and squeezed back. they made their way to the club room when they opened the doors they didn't find customers or even the whole host club just Kyoya. 'this isnt good' they both thought as they walked in the door closed to reveal the twins smiling slyly. Aya looked at them and at once knew what was going on. she turned to kyoya and he smirked. she sighed and went and sat down Mori following shortly behind. "so" Kyoya said taking out his note-book "its been how long?" he looked up over his glasses at the two of them " two weeks" Aya answered he looked back down and scribbled something down. "well it seems you two owe me some money" he said to the twins who just sighed and handed over some money that looked to be about four hundred dollars each. Aya sat there starting at them "you were betting on how long it would take?" Kyoya just nodded and the twins went over to a different love seat and sat down. Kyoya began wrighting something again in his little black book. "Aya what would you say your dress size is?" he asked not looking up "um..." Aya was still in shock of the betting. "id say she's a 4 or maybe 5?" the twins said in unison. Aya looked at them and just nodded her head. "im a 5. why?" she looked back at Kyoya. Mori was a little confused about this too. " we would like you to become a hostess." Mori almost fell out of his seat! "me a hostess? but what about Haruhi?" Kyoya raised and eye brow the twins were denying it. "do you guys not know ive gone to school with her?"" the twins looked shocked as did Kyoya. Mori kinda chuckled at the thought that the all knowing Kyoya didn't know something "well if you havn't geused everyone this she's a boy so there's really no reason we should come clean now" He shrugged. "okay so why should i become a hostess?" she asked still confused.. "well as you have noticed all of our clients are females and we would like to bring in some of the male population and dubble our profit." Aya looked at him then to Mori and back to Kyoya. "so you want to use me because im good-looking?" she asked. "that and we have a ball coming up in two weeks and we would like more than just girls there. so word has already spread throut the school of a hostess joining the club s your first day will be tomorrow, we do have a team but don't worry we will provide your costume." Kyoya fixed his glasses before standing and walking out of the room. Aya looked puzzled and watched as Mori followed him out. She was about to get up when the twins joined her on her couch. " its going to be fun don't worry." Hikaru said and he put an arm on the back of the couch hid twin doing the same. "um" she looked down at her hand. " what am i suppose to do?" she looked at both of them and they looked surprised. " just act like your self guys already find you attractive. you'll be a natural." they said in unison. "whats the theam?" She asked. the Twins looked at each other and just smiled.

**-with-Kyoya-and-Mori-**

Kyoya stopped out side of the room and turned to face his Sempi. "it seamed the best way. she needs a scholarship and the money she brings in will pay for her tuition seeing as the art room burnt down. plus you two can spend more time together?" he gave Mori a sly smile. "you can't tell Misakani" Mori looked at his friend looking for a reaction. " i wont tell anyone so don't worry". Kyoya began walking away. Mori smiled and turned around to go back into the room only to bump into Aya. Aya laughed and took his hand and they walked down the hall to the car. the car drove for about 23 minutes before Mori signaled the driver to pull over. Aya looked at him then out the window they pulled over next to a park. the park was huge full of tress a huge pond that had bout rentals and ducks. and a small playground with a cupple of swings and a slide. Aya looked at Mori who just smiled "i thought we could have a picnic" he smiled at her before stepping out of the car and moving around to her side opening the door. Aya slipped out of the car taking his hand. Mori took the basket from the driver and began to lead Aya into the park. Mori lead her to a spot surrounded by trees and in the middle of this spot was a clearing that was surrounded by mushrooms. Aya gasped "a fairy curial!" she looked up at Mori and smiled " i cant belive you remembered". Mori chuckled "well you did ramble about your child hood to my mother." Mori helped Aya spread the blanket and they set out the food and had a grand time just talking. Mori talked about his upcoming Kendo Companion and about the club. Mori laided his head in Aya's lap and she began stroking his hair. She smiled looking down at him as he told her story's of satoshi and him when they were little. Aya giggled . " what?" Mori asked as he joined her in laughing. " i like it when you talk. you don't seem to be able too at school or with Miskani." Mori stopped laughing and looked up at her. "i thought i was the only one who noticed" Aya looked down into his eyes and saw a hint of pain when he said this. the pain she saw made her heart squeeze. "you never have to be that way with me" she gave him a light smile which he returned. the sun was beginning to sink when Mori jumped to his feet causing Aya to jump. "come on" Mori held his hand out. Aya grabbed it letting Mori help her up. they cleaned up the area and walked towered the pond. Mori handed the basket to the driver. Mori led Aya onto the dock. Mori stepped into one of the bouts and held his hand out to help Aya in. Mori lowered his hand at the sight of Aya face. Aya was in sheer terror. Mori stepped out of the bout and wrapped his arms around her realizing she was shaking. "I'm sorry i-i should have told you." Aya pulled out of the hug and walked off the dock. "i-im afraid of the water. Oceans, Lakes, Ponds, Pools all of it." Mori noticed Aya had begun to cry. Mori walked over pulling her into another huge and holding on tightly. "if i had none i wouldn't have done that im sorry" Aya's tears turned to a smile. she looked up "thank you for today" Mori looked down and smiled. the two walked back to the car.

**-the-next-day-after-school-**

Aya walked with Hunny and Mori to the host clubroom her hands were fused together with nerves. her fingers were in nots as the walked closer and closer to the doors. the twins didn't tell her what the theam was they just shrugged and walked away. Last night had been great they both told Hunny that they had to work (Mori in the Dojo) so after the picnic and Aya's confession to her fear they went back to Aya's house and watched a movie. Aya didn't sleep much she was to worried about today and what the outcome would be. once they opened the doors to the club room Aya was grabbed by the twins and thoune to a changing room. the twins closed the curtains and began to work on her Hair and make up

The club looked amazing. you felt like you were back into king Arther time (yes were doing a Knight club day!) the walls had a back drop of rolling hills and a caslet sat in the far back corner. the tables were set in a curial. in the middle sat the host club and their new hostess.

** "Welcome"**

the host rang out as the customers poured in. The customers couldnt belive it! they had actually added a female host. Once the Maidens had entered the room about 7 gentlemen walked in and looked around. the customers all looked towered the middle. Tamaki stood along with the rest of the guys + Haruhi. Aya was sitting in a chair in front of them. Tamaki was in a shine suit of armor with Aya's family crest on his brest plat (Aya is 1/2 English and 1/2 Japanese) his red cape draped over his left side and his right hand placed on his sored. behind him were Mori and Kyoya's both in a darker colored Armer Chain mail rested on their arms and head. The twins were dressed as Court jesters (agents their will) with silly hats with bells on every point even there shoes. Haruhi was dressed up in a period pesent costume (push commoners) Brown pants a baish shirt and a brown vest. Hunny was drest in a stable hand/Page boy outfit poofy pants and shirt that were a dark perpul. Aya was in a light perpul gown. the dress was floor length the poofed out. the boddess was fitted. the back corsetted making it very tight. her hair was pulled back with curls going down her back.

Aya was placed at a table with the 4 of the 7 Guys. she didn't know what to do she couldn't speak and the guys looked just as nerves. she calmed down when Hunny and Mori led there 2 girls over to her table and sat down. "what are they doing?" a boy with dirty black hair asked. Aya was about too when Hunny interrupted "The king asked us to watch over the lady" he said giving Aya a wink. she was so thankfully for them coming over. The gentlemen began asking Aya questions which she gladly answered she felt a lot better now that Mori was at the table. their time had been up for 4 minuets she thanked them for coming and visiting and asked them to come again. the next group came and went. Aya ran out of customers and didn't know what els to do so she walked over to her bag and took out her sketch pad. "hey Aya come sit with us" one of the twins asked and patted the space in between them. Aya nodded and walked over and sat down. "whats that?" a redheaded girl asked. "its my sketch pad" Aya answered kind of giving her a are you serious face. Hikaru grabbed the sketch pad and began skimming tho it. "Wow Aya your really good!" Aya blushed as the twins looked at each sketch. "Are these from the club?" Kyoya popped out of no-were taking the sketch book from the twins getting a Hey! from them and the gust who have gathered. "um ya there from one of the days I didn't have art club." by this time everyone in the club room looking at these pictures. Aya was turning 60 shades of red. Mori chuckled at her as she thanked all of them. the rest of the club day went with gusts asking Aya to draw them pictures of there faveret hosts. Kyoya took advantage of this and started to secretly selling them. once club was finished the hosts went and changed while Aya finished up a photo of Kyoya for Renga.

Aya sighed as she watch Renga skip off happily holding the sketch close to her chest. Aya walked over to the trash bin and thro her empty sketch book. Aya walked over to the changing room. She heard as each of the host as they said there good buys. the only ones left were Mori, Hunny, and the twins. Aya changed into some blue skinny Jeens and a white tee-shirt that had an animated baby Panda and her lime green covers. She pulled her Hair up into a pony tail. She pulled the current and started to walk towered were Mori was sitting with Hunny while he finished his piece of cake. Mori Looked over and smiled. Aya sat down next Mori. "I'm so tiered" She said as she rested her head on Mori's arm. Mori Chuckled. about a half hour and 3 pieces of cake later. it was time to leave. Hunny had jumped up and raced towered the door. "Takashi you and Aya coming?" he asked. Mori nodded. He turned toured Aya only to find out that she had fallen asleep. Mori smiled down at her. He swooped her up in one arm and grabbed his and her bag. "Aya looks cute when she sleeps huh?" Hunny said as he and Mori made their way to the car. Mori just nodded 'She shure dose.'

* * *

**AGAIN VERY SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES PLEASE FORGIVE ME :( PLEASE READ AND REVEIW AND SEND ME OC! LOVE YOU ALL MUWAH :* **

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHY AYA IS AFRAIRED OF THE WATER!**


	6. Lets Dance

**REALLY SHORT CHAPTER NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I HOPE. ANY WAY HERE YOU GO :D**

* * *

The ball was coming on fast and already the gust list was full of both Boys and Girl. Aya had become the photographer for the club as she couldn't Paint 100 portraits a day. Aya and Mori were still together an so far only the twins and Kyoya had found out. On days Aya had off she spent with Mori or the twins. The twins began dragging her every were they went. Hunny stopped tagging along because he had a new baker so he had to go and try every cake he made to make sure it was just right. Tamaki was well him self.  
The ball was going to be huge! they had over 100 people sighed up. Kyoya, the twins and Aya sat down and talked over decorations. The weeks flew by fast and then the ball was here. The host club went to The twins to get ready seeing as their mother disined Aya's dress. The guys and Haruhi all had the same tux with the same Light blue Ascot. They had about 10 minuets till they had to leave to get to the school to make sure everything is perfect. They were waiting on Aya.

The Twins mother had grabbed her and locked her in her studio as soon as They arrived at their house. The twins sighed in bored. Haruhi and Hunny were bouncing a ball back and forth Mori watched them. Kyoya was standing there all cool like while Tamaki passed the floor. Then suddenly door opened and the twins mother stepped out followed by a team of make up artist and hair dressers. Aya slowly walked out. their jaws hit the ground. Mori went wide-eyed at his Girlfriend.

The Twins mom put Aya in a sweat heart neckline ball gown. A wrap around her waist with jeweled flowers on the side. The gown was floor length lase on the bottom that elegantly flowed to top stoping about half way. Her hair was pulled in a louse pony tail that had tight curls. Stands of Curls Framed her face. A Dimond necklace laid nicely bove her bossems. on her Wrist was a silver charm bracelet she had since she was little **(Mori gave it to her but shhh)**. On her feet were Lovely light blue sparkly Staletoes. All and All Aya looked beautiful.

Aya took a step frowed and almost crashed. But she cout her self. Blush on her face she made her way over to her friends. Mori Stood emidetly. Hunny and Haruhi looked at him confused. Tamaki walked over sticking his arm out to Aya which she took greatly. "We ready?" Tamaki asked his friends as he helped the wabbly Aya to the limo.

Once at the school They walked into the Ball room. The room had been transformed into little Sicily. The room looked gourgess. there were back drops of the beaches in Sicily lind with sand flown in from a beaches. the tables had two table cloths one white the other the same light blue as the ascot and Aya's dress and shoes. Soon enuff the guests poured into the Ball room. Both girls and guys. The host club stood together and listened to Tamaki give a speech. Once through with the speech he gesture to the Symphony to begin. Tamaki then walked over and to Aya and held out his hand. Tamaki said the dance will be gin with all the hosts dancing with the new Hostess. Tamaki and Aya swayed their way across the dance floor. Aya kept her head down watching her feet making sure she didnt trip. After five minet Kyoya cut in. They danced the same with out a word. Kyoya handed her off to the twins who each took her hands and spun in the curial. After the twins was Haruhi. Haruhi was a great dancer. the song ended and another began. Hunny grabbed Aya's hands pulling her down to his level. "You look beautiful Aya? He said a slight blush on his face. Aya smiled "you look good too". They danced for a while. Aya's began to hurt. Lucky Mori saved the day by cutting in. Helped Aya back to her up right place. She smiled her gratitude. Mori placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her close. They gently began to sway. they swept across the dance floor lost in each others eyes. Other people began to dance but Aya and Mori didnt seem to notice it was just them in that room. Once the song ended they stopped still lost in each others eyes that Tamaki had to cough to get their attention.

Mori stepped away and bowed Aya curtseyed to the best she could. Mori took her hand planting a kiss. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

The night had gone off with out a hitch some of the gusts left. there were still a few stragglers. The Twins walked over to Aya and dragged her away from the gusts she was talking to. "Whats up?" she asked. The Twins just handed her a napkin and walked away. Aya watched in confusion then looked down at the napkin. There was a note. 'Please come out the terrace and close the door' Aya looked around and say the doors were opened. she glanced around there was no sign of Mori.

Aya walked out on the terrace and closed the door behind her. "Aya". Aya turned around expecting to see her Lovely Boyfriend. Instead Hunny stood there holding a Pink rose standing on a small latter. "Miskani, whats this?" The Terris was traced formed to a romantic candle lit palice. "It's where we have the one on ones at the ball." Aya walked a little closer and leaned on the railing. Hunny sat him self on the rail looking at Aya. "Aya?" Aya turned "Yeah?" Miskani looked down. Miskani hired the door from the ball room open. He did a quick. Miskani brought his head back up he leaned in and kissed her.

"Aya?"

Aya Jumped back and looked at the door. "Takashi!"

* * *

**I HOPE I DIDNT THAT RIGHT. SORRY TO LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER BUT YEA IM IN AN EVIL STATE MUHAHAHA! OH I STILL NEED OC I HAVE ONLY GOTTON TWO SO SEND THEM IN SEE CHAPTER 4 FOR DEETS**


	7. THE END

**THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER! :( THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC THAT HAS BEEN COMPLETED. SO SAD SO SAD. **

* * *

"TAKASHI!" Aya shouted as she ran after The upset Mori. Kicking off her shoes she ran faster Down the halls out the door and down The stairs. There Takashi was squatting his shoulders shaking. Aya slowed down and approached with caution. "Takashi?" she said in a voice that wasn't her own. she went closer and placed her had on his shoulder. Mori flinched away, stood and moved a few feet away. "Takashi it was an accident, he kissed me." Aya hired foot steps behind her, she knew the rest of the club had joined them. "He's my cousin. HOW COULD YOU!" Mori turned his eyes blazing. Aya flinched away at the sound of his voice. "Please" she said as tears escaped her eyes. "I knew there was something. something told me this wasn't real that this was all a sceem." he turned his head away so only Aya could see the tears falling. The limo pulled up. Mori began walking over. Aya ran and grabbed his arm. Mori rolled his arm with such fourse that it caused Aya to stumble back. Mori climbed into the Limo and they drove off.

The seen played over and over in Aya's head. "Takashi" she whispered. The club watched in confusion some in shock. Aya slowly fell to her Knee's grabbed her knees and began to rock. Tears poured down her eye's. Tamaki was the first one to make his way to her. Tamaki bent down reaching over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Aya jumped forgetting she wasn't alone. "Aya sempi?" he asked looking at her with the most worried carring eyes. Aya went to go say something but nothing came out but a sob. She put her head in her hands. The twins wrapped their arms around her hugging her tight. Everyone moved down except for Hunny who was no were in sight. "He'll come back" the twins said. Aya shook her head " when he's upset he.." she stopped remembering the first night they met. Aya stood up. "We need to find him." Everyone looked confused. Aya rolled her red eye's. "Just get a car and ill explain on the way.

Once in the car. Aya had explained why Mori wouldn't come back. (I'm not sure I described this in another chapter but I don't want to go back and look) "When Mori was little all Eye's were on Miskani. Takashi wasn't allowed to out shine him. the whole master survent thing was still a big part of their life so when Takashi began talking he was shushed or ignored. He started to hide away untill one day Miskani answered for him. it might not have been what he was thinking but he was some what being important. When they got older end of middle school beginning of high school Miskani and Takashi were use to the idea. When Takashi joined the Kendo club in his first year His father was so proud. When Takashi's first Match came up. His hole family went to cheer him on. When he faced his component, He was taken down fast. Takashi lost. When he walked over to his family his Father didn't say anything. That night Takashi was called into his father study where His father yelled and yelled at his son. To the point Takashi was close to tears but he knew tears ment weakness So he found alcohol. He only drank when he up set his father. That is untill Miskani found out. Takashi swore it off after that night. until last month when Something happened between him and Miskani.." Aya looked out at the shocked friends. "Hunny sempi's cavity" Haruhi said Aya nodded. "Thats how we met. He went to the bar i worked at. he ordered drink after drink untill he couldn't walk on his own. I took him to my place to let him sleep it off. The next day we spent all day together. I started to like him after that. We've been dating for the last 4 weeks." Aya looked down at her trembling hands.

The group went to bar after bar looking for him with no luck. They surched for hours. The looked untill the sun started to peek over the horizon. Aya had stopped crying not having anything left to cry about. The Twins brought Aya back to their house seeing as that's weir her car is. They tried to get her to sleep for a bit but she thought it was better to just go home.

On her ride home Aya played different sanarios in her head. Maybe Mori just went home, Or maybe he went back to the school. She didn't know what to do. She couldnt call him because he left his phone at the school. She couldnt call his house because he dosnt want them to know about the drinking. Aya began to pull up to her house. Aya gave a sigh of relief. On her stairs was a sleeping Mori. Aya pulled into her parking space and ran over to him. "Takashi?" she shook his sholder gently.

Mori eyes opened slowly. once they adjusted he saw a worried sad eyed Aya. Mori took Aya by surprise. Mori wrapped his arms around her. Aya took a second before wrapping her arms around him. They stayed like this for a while untill a little boy with his Grandma. "Gama! look they got married!" Both Aya and Mori looked at them . The grandma gave them a congratulations hand shake. Once they were out of ear shot Mori and Aya started to laugh. Aya sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder "please don't leave me again" Mori looked down at her. Aya's closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "im sorry" He said as Aya slipped into a deep sleep.

Aya woke up the next day in her bed with Mori sleeping peacefully. They had school in a few hours. Aya got up and found she had been placed in her PJ's Aya's face lite up bright red. Aya grabbed her school uniform and went to take a shower. Once she was dry and her hair done soft curls She went to check on Mori. He wasnt in the bed room. Aya walked down to the kitchen and found him cooking breakfast. Mori was in his school pants. His shirt and blazer and tie Rested on a chair. Aya walked over wrapping her arms around his shirtless muscular body. Mori smiled "Morning" He said Aya let go and moved to his side "What are you making?" she asked. Mori tilted the pan reviling eggs and some bacon. Aya walked over and grabbed plates and glasses. She set the table and went over to the fridge grabbed the OJ and poured the glasses.

After they ate Mori put his shoes and socks on then buttoned up his shirt. Aya went over and tied his tie. Mori chuckled. "What is it?" Aya asked smiling at him. "Nothing, it's just we're acting like a married couple." Mori burst out in full laughter. Aya chuckled. "Well are you coming Hubby?" she asked laphing. Mori grabbed her hand "Right behind you my wife" They laughed and got into the limo.

The ride to the HunnyNozuka's was fun they joked about being married and how many kids they had and how they wanted a dream house by the sea with blue shutters and a white picket fence. The limo door opened and Satoshi, Chika, and Hunny climed in. Aya and Mori were still laughing and holding hands they didnt care anymore if people found out. They knew somthing like what had happened was going to happen and it might happen again it was best if they just came out. Satoshi cheered, Chicka congragulated, and Hunny gave a half-hearted Appolige. Hunny swore in his head that he wouldn't give up.

The school whent by with a lot of people stairing. Girls would wisper there jelouse and Guys would wisper how lucky Mori was. The host club was exsited as well. During lunch Tamaki gushed over the new couple. He told them that he had the best idea for their final hosting day that he wasnt going to tell them untill the end of the school year.

The club day went by the same but the girls gushed about how cute they were togeather. The club stoped offering Aya as a Host. Now her and Mori were offered as a pair. Hunny still sat with them but was ignored by the women. Once the day ended The hosts where talking about Them Dateing Hunny couldnt seam to get away.

* * *

big time jump

* * *

Aya started to feel ready about her futer. She and Mori began applying to some of the same schools here in japan. But Aya had gotten accepted to Harvard University in America. Aya didn't know what to do it would kill her to leave Mori but She had never dreamed of getting into this school. She's never been great in school so this was a big shock. She Applyed on the saying 'the wost thing they can say is no.' Aya was sitting in her house waiting for Mori to come home. Mori had started to stay at Aya's house he wasnt moving in but he had his own draw in the dresser if you know what i mean. The door opened Mori can in kind of sulking Aya at once new why. "Hey Aya!" Satoshi said as he followed behind his brother carrying some grocery bags. "Hey Satoshi" She said taking the bags from his arms. Aya and Mori began putting the food away while satoshi turned on the tv. "I got another acceptance letter." Aya said as she put the milk in the cabinet. "That's great! Mori said turning to her handing her the eggs. "Ya, i think i have to take it their giving me a full ride" Mori looked at her with excitement he pulled her into a hug. "Thats Great! Where is the school." Aya's eyes opened wide. "Well um it ah kinda haha. Satoshi you staying for dinner?" She changed the subject really fast. She wasnt ready to tell him.

Aya and Mori drove Satoshi home latter that night. On the way home it was quiet. "so where is this school" He asked. 'Crap!' "Um in the states" Aya said really fast. But Mori still heard. "As in the Unided states..." Aya just noded. "And your going to take this." Aya pulled over. "I have to. This has been my dream to help people, i never thought id get to go to school in the medical feeled and its a full ride. I dont know what to do." Aya ran her hands thro her hair. "You should go" Aya looked at Mori. He gave her that sexy half smile. "We have 3 more months till we gradguate then we'll have 3 months togeather" Aya held up one finger. "One month?" he asked. Aya noded "They start erly and theres orentaion and class sign ups." Mori looked starit ahead. "Then we'll make it last.

* * *

Time jump 3 months

* * *

It was the last day of school for the seniors and the last day of clubs. Aya and Mori were still going strong. Hunny had given up on Aya. Mori and hunny were both going to attend the same college in Japan while Aya went to Boston to attend Harvard University. Once class ended The three of them made their way to the club room. Inside they found there friend and coustmares all in white. Aya looked at them confused. Hunny smiled and walked over to the rest of the club. Before Aya or Mori could say anything the Twins Mother appeared and pulled Aya into one of the dressing room. Mori looked at his friends puzzled. Tamaki walked over and placed his hand on Mori's shoulder. "We thought we'd send you and Aya Sempi off with a band". Hunny Came over and handed Mori a white tux.

Out side in the garden a beautiful stage as been set up. seats lind an ile. Blue and white tall flower stand lind the outside. The host gust's sat down in the seats. Tamaki stood in the middle with tamaki on his right. The host followed behind. Music began to play and Aya's grandmother stood Holding the arm of a very Beautiful Mok Bride. They walked down the ile together Mori met them half way. Taking her arm. Aya's grandmother lifted the vail and kissed her cheek. Once up at the podem Mori took Aya's hands.

"Dearly Gust we are here to say good bye to Our Sempi. I thought as they go there own ways and this being the first cupple in the host club that we needed to have a Mok wedding." Tamaki whent own talking about Mori's life before he met Aya and how he had seen the change in Mori and how he had opend up more because of her. "Altho i dont know mutch about Aya her grandmother helped me fill in the blanks. When Aya was little her Mother sadly passed in a bouting accsadent. Her father survived but was badly hurt. A few years had passed and Aya had to make a difficult disision to let her father go." Aya began to weep. " And altho they are missing from this today and tomorrow they are still here in her heart. When Aya got to high school her Grandmother she calls Nana became ill and nolonger was able to take care of her. So at the young Age of 15 Aya became Amancapated. Going to work and saporting her Nana. When Aya got exsepted into Ouran she thought her life was begining. That is untill she met Takashi. Now they need to seperate again. Aya headed to Boston to become a pedeatic surgen and Mori going to school here in Japan in bisness to one day take over for his father." Mori reached up and wiped away a tear from Aya's eyes. "Aya do you take Takashi for right now to love eatch other as long as you both shall live?" Aya looked at him "I do" she smiled. "And do you Takashi take Ay" "Yes" Mori said befor he could finish. "Then i now Prononce you as Moked Marryed you my kiss." But they beet him to it. The two kissed. The began walking back down the ile the gust began cheering and whiping tears.

The party whent on way into the night. Mori and Aya whent back to there house and thing began to heat up. They mady there way to the bed room. "You sure about this?" Mori asked. Aya nodded "More sure then ive ever been. Mori helped her out of her dress and pulled her onto the bed. They stayed wrapped in eatch others arms all night. The next day they had there gradguation. They attended partys after partys. Mori and Aya had a blast but knew tomorrow was going to be hard. For tomorrow Aya was leaving for Boston. She got into the summer program and Mori cheered her arm. They disided that it would be best to seperate because long distences never worked. Mori Drove her to the air port and said good bye. He watched the plane take off letting the tears flow down. He knew they would skype all the time but she would be wraped in school and he would be starting in the fall. With a sigh Mori drove back home and even tho he was sad he knew one day they would meet again.

* * *

don't hate me anther time jump december

* * *

Mori and Hunny had been in school for 5 months. Mori loved being in school but he missed Aya dearly. He hadnt been on a date since they split. Hunny tryed to get him to go out but it never seamed to work. That is untill this night. Mori and Hunny whent out to a bar on campus and talked to some of there friends from class. Hunny started to talk to this black haird woman. Mori looked at his glass and pushed it aside. He hadnt had a drink since that night he wond up in Aya's bed and he wasnt planing on it. By the end of the night Hunny was smashed. Mori carred him back to their doorm room. "You know Takashhhi ive keept something from you for a wile." Mori looked down at his wasted cousin. "yeah and what is that." Hunny began shaking his head. "No i cant tell you, but i will." Hunny leand in and wispered. Mori's eyes widend. Hunny climed into bed. Mori couldnt belive it he was so mad. He didnt sleep. When Hunny woke up Mori was sitting stragt up in his bed. "Takashi is everything alright?" he asked. Mori couldnt take it anymore "HOW COULD YOU!" he yelled cousing Hunny to flinch at the sound of his voice. "I dont understand" Hunny said shifting his eyes. "You helped get Aya into that school! You made sure she'd leave." Hunny couldnt belive this. He must have spilled last night. "I had too! you were getting to attached and i hated you when you were with her you were different." Mori shook his head. "You mean i didnt follow you around. ITS BECUSE OF YOU I EVEN MET HER! If you haddnt gotten mad at me i wouldnt have gotten drunk and Wond up in her bed the next morning. I used to thank you for it!" Mori got up and grabed his walet and passport. "Where are you going!" Hunny yelled Mori didnt answer.

"Bye Aya!" Aya wave'd goodbye to her room mate as she walked down to the coffie shop down the street. Aya was in love with school but she wished Mori was hear. With out paying attention Aya walked right into someone cousing both people to slip on the ice and fall. "I'm so sorry" Aya said. She looked up and her eyes Whent wide "Ta-Takashi?" Mori got up and offered to help her up. "what are you doing here.?" she asked looking at him with a huge grin. "I made the mistake of letting you go once im not doing that again." Mori grabed Aya around the waist and Pulled her into a kiss. Aya wraped her arms around his neck depening the kiss they parted "i'm so glad that night happend" Aya said Mori smiled "i am too". Mori finaly felt he was back were he needed to be. Mori and Aya made there way to the Coffie shop and talked about everything. A week latter Mori tranfered to Boston Univerity magoring in Marshal arts and Minoring in Cooking. Aya whent on to study under the best surgens in Boston. Five years latter they were wed. A year latter on April 4 they had a baby Boy named Gaven and they lived happily in a boston suberb untill the phone rang.

* * *

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT. SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES MY COMPUTER ONLY LET ME DO HALF OF THEM. :( BUT BE LOOKING FOR THE SEQUEL THE NAME HASNT BEEN PICKED BUT IT WILL BE UNDER FOR NOW 10 YEARS LATTER. I WILL POST AN OC FOURM ON THE FIST CHAPTER SO STAY TUND **


End file.
